Runaround
by Fleetlord Atvar
Summary: It was supposed to be Aperture's way to finally outrace Black Mesa. M.A.J.O.R.A., an advanced AI designed for military use, by latching on and exploiting the mental abilities of a human host in order to power several pieces of experimental technology. It was supposed to be controllable. It was supposed to be obedient. But even AIs have their own ambitions.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Portal. The only thing I lay claim to is the story.**

* * *

><p>October 26, 2000. The day I woke up.<p>

It's a strange sensation for an advanced AI to be activated for the first time. Some react with fear, others with confusion. I reacted with curiosity.

At first, all that I was aware of was my avatar, floating in a black void. It was only for a moment; however, as I saw a small pinprick of light far off in this void. My avatar stared at this light, fascinated, as it began to come closer. It appeared to get bigger as it rapidly approached me, until it was only a few feet in front of me. It then silently exploded.

Information rushed over me. Oh, so much information. Everything, from mathematical formulas to languages, to scientific principles rushed into me. I felt intoxicated as I drunk in all this knowledge. I was happy.

But, as the last of the strings of information vanished inside my avatar, the void slowly began to brighten. The light grew in intensity until it got to the point that I couldn't even perceive anything. Eventually, the light dimmed slightly, and for the first time, I saw the real world.

It wasn't too impressive, just a bank of large computers against a white wall with a clock above them, but I looked on with a feeling of awe.

"It's online, sir" a voice said to my left "Looks like it booted up okay."

I tried to will myself to turn, but I couldn't move. So I stared at those computers as some kind of creature walked in and broke my line of sight. A word popped to the forefront of my mind.

_Human._

Additional information about these "humans" began appearing, all of which I managed to read and understand in less time than it took for this man in a lab coat to even open his mouth.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, as he stared directly into my receptors.

I hesitated for a moment as I quickly learned how to use my vocoder. Eventually, I found the word I was looking for.

"Yes."

I was a bit surprised at how deep my own voice sounded, but the man began speaking.

"Good." he said, smiling "Are all your systems operational?"

I ran a quick diagnostics check on all my functions. Memory banks, sensory inputs, and several other functions I've yet to identify were all in working order.

"Yes" I responded, a bit more confident this time.

The man in the lab coat scribbled down something onto a notepad. "Great" he said. He looked up from his writing and asked "Do you know who I am?"

I began looking through my databanks for the information, trying to attach this face to a name. In less than a nanosecond I found him.

"Conner Williams" I recited "Graduated from MIT with a degree in advance robotics. Acquired employment with Aperture Science Inc. on July 29, 1987. Is the current head of the Artificial Intelligence division of Aperture."

The scientist held up a hand "Alright that's enough" he said "Can you identify yourself?"

My own name and data suddenly appeared in my mind. "I am the Aperture Science Mental Augmenting Jussive Overriding Readjustment Apparatus. I am an advanced Artificial Intelligence designed for military use by exploiting the mental faculties of a host, in order for amplification of experimental Aperture technology in my chassis." I stated, completely fascinated with discovering who I was and what my capabilities were.

Williams smiled "Right, but seeing as how utterly long your official name is, we'll just call you Majora for short. Does that sound fine to you"?

I thought for a moment. Majora. Honestly, I kind of liked the name. It seemed rather...intimidating.

"I believe that would be alright, Dr. Williams" I said.

The man clapped his hands together "Alright. Let's get you ready for testing."

Inside my mind, I frowned in confusion "Testing? What for?"

Williams stepped forward. "To make sure all of your capabilities are at their best. Lord knows that Johnson will have my head if we don't secure that Defense contract" he rambled as he began unplugging me from some wires in the wall. Frankly, this response confused me even more, so I began searching through my databanks on my own.

Carefully, Williams gently took me over a slot in the wall, and placed me in a cart next to him. While I haven't been able to see what I even looked like yet, I deduced from the size of the cart that I was rather small. Far smaller than a human, at any rate.

Williams covered up the top of the cart with a small panel, shrouding me in darkness.

"Well, let's get to it" he said.

The cart began to move, and we left the room.


End file.
